


To Spend One More Night Beneath The Stars With My Best Friends

by Axformatrop



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Depression, Non-Binary OC, Other, Post khux, Short Story, could be a reader insert of you squint hard enough, i might make it into a series, khux spoilers, relm of darkness, takes place after all games really, the mc is lonley, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axformatrop/pseuds/Axformatrop
Summary: The Relm of Darkness; not many have the pleasure of saying they get in. Those who do get in don't get out. I don't remember much of what happened after the Keyblade War. All I know is that I miss them. My friends.





	

It's dark and it's cold. I don't expect much else. The Relm of Darkness has always been this way. Worlds are sent here, one after another to just crumble beneath the feet of anything that makes its way through. I'm tired. Ever since the Keyblade War I woke up here with no memory. Over time I regained bits and pieces through small clock-like gears. It was simple. I hit it, restore the road, and gain some memories. The more I gained, however, the more I wished I forgot. 

The tragic deaths of close friends and the power hungry Master Aced- no. Don't blame him. It was destined to happen. The Master of Masters said so. It was all apart of the prophecy. This is what I have to tell myself each time I feel the darkness trying to take hold. I tell myself this and I think of my friends and imagine them next to me. I miss them. How long has it been? Time here in the Relm is stopped. The only indication I get of any event of the happenings in the Relm of Light are the discarded streets and castles left here to be forgotten. Worlds I've even visited. Dwarf Woodlands, Beast's Castle (though it was breif), Enchanted Dominion, and even one I had hopes for, Castle of Dreams. What happened to them?

Wasn't there a way to stop this? Isn't this WHY Master Ava created the Dandelions? So children like you could preserve the light? "I just want to go home. I want to see Chirithany and Ephemera and Skuld." I croaked out. My vision blurred and I had to sit to regain myself. "I can't keep doing this. I'll fade otherwise. I don't wanna become one of the heartless." I gripped my dressage raised it to wipe my face. But it was to no avail. The tears came hot and pouring. I gave in and let it out. I don't know if I made any noise or not. If I did then I'm lucky none of the Heartless came around. I don't think I have the strength to fight them. I'm lucky I still even have my Keyblade. Maybe it's turned dark with me.

I woke up on my back and facing the stars. 'Must have fallen asleep.' "Don't get up yet. You're not done healing." A voice from behind claimed. I jumped up onto my feet and summoned my Keyblade and faced the stranger. "Who are you?" I managed to growl. The stranger, a woman with blue hair and body suit with white flaps of fabric on her sides was sitting on the ground. She smiled weakly and raised a hand. "Don't be alarmed. My name is Master Aqua." She kindly said. This only provoked me. "Don't play stupid. I know there are only 5 masters. Seven if you count the Master of Masters and Luxu." I hissed. I readied myself to attack. This woman, this "Master Aqua," could be an illusion or a heartless. Either one is bad. Aqua, as I'll call her or it for now, raised a brow. "A Master of Masters? I'm...I'm not familiar with him." She said still sitting. I scoffed and lowered my blade. My arm was growing tired. "Proves how smart you are then. Everyone knows about him. All of the Unions. We exist because of him and his eye that gazes into the future." I laughed. Just another heartless then. At least this one humored me. Aqua's eyes widened. She jumped up to her feet and one more, I raised my blades. "Unions? Wait, hear me out. Are you one of the, the, what's it called, daffodils?" Daffodils? She must mean the dandelions. "I'm not apart of any daffodil." I grumbled. "Dandelions then. I know it was the name of a flower." She smiled. How does she even know about the Dandelions in the first place? It was a secret and I've never seen her before. Couldn't have if she's a "Master." I placed my keyblade back down and took a half step back. "Why?" I asked her. "Please, just, answer my question. It's really important of you are. Were you apart of the Great Keyblade War?" That's it. That's what set me off. Flashbacks of the events resurfaced. Bodies strewn about and keyblade to have never been picked up by their rightful weilders about again. The masters. The dark Chirithanys that observed with weilders who turned. I can't breathe. I can't move. All noise was drowned out by a high pitched whine and muffled cries of pain. It wasn't until Aqua placed her hand on my shoulder to bring me back to the present. "I'll take that as a yes." She whispered solemly. She sat me back down and I gave into her touch. Just pretend this warmth is from Ephemera. "Yes. Yes I was in the war. I don't like remembering it." I muttered and played with one of my pink pigtails. "It was awful. That's all that needs to be said. Aqua nodded and looked like she was retaining some information from me. For the better I guess. I don't want to know and my thing anymore. "I'm sorry. It's just, this place is getting to me. It sucked away any joy I could feel or any emotion except for my negative ones." I broke.

I don't know why I'm telling her this. Perhaps it's her maternal nature. She seems like an older sister or mother. She's so kind and warm too. Why is a person like Aqua here? "What happened to you? What brought you to the Relm?" Aqua looked hesitant then back asked me. "OK. I'll tell you but first, you have to tell me your name." She chuckled. Oh god. What was my name? I closed my eyes and tried to remember. 

"Nera? That's a nice name!" A white haired boy told me. I smiled and nodded. Not often I get compliments, and grateful to have a friend with me other than Chirithany. "Well my names Ephemera." "It's nice to meet you then. And even better to speak with another weilder." I laughed. 

The memory fades from there. I opened my eyes to Aqua sitting patiently. "Nera." She smiled. "Nera? That's a nice name." A pang of hurt surged through my heart. "Well Nera, I got here because of my friends. It's been a long time since the keyblade war and one of my Ex-masters wanted to resurrect it and forge the x-blade. My two friends and I was thrown into battle. We fought valiantly, and in the end I'm the only one who made it. We stopped him from resurrecting the war and Kingdom Hearts together, but my younger friend lost his heart and fell comatose. I hid him away on the remains of my home world and my other friend became a vessel for Xehanort. The ex-master. I had to fight him and fell though a portal to the relm of darkness. And only one of us could make it put so I sacrificed myself so my friend could get back to the Relm of Light." She explained. After all of this she was still this kind to help others like myself on the side of the road. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt drops hit my hand. Aqua played a hand on my cheek and wiped them away. I felt some light return to me. I felt lighter. The darkness doesn't feel too heavy anymore. I may have been here a long time. And maybe she has too, but we don't have to be alone anymore. I smiled, genuinely, for the first time in years with a new hope.

We will both get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I wanted to toy with. 50% wanting a little angst, 50% writing exercise lmao


End file.
